Birds of a Feather
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Jack has finally managed to figure out a way to get his father back from the other world, with the help he gains from his dream visits, and they finally get to meet face to face for real. Now its time to get to know each other, make some changes, and make some new discoveries along the way.


**Just a bit of Jack and Luci bonding and fluff with a dash of implied slight Samifer cause why the heck not! A bit of a sequel to 'If he knew' with a mix of some implied samifer at as a surprise lol!**

* * *

"Father!"

Jack bolts from Castiel's side as soon as the blonde man steps out from the golden portal, smiling excitedly, ignoring the calls from the Winchesters and Castiel. Blue eyes peer upwards at the excited call, a smile slowly spreading over his features, and he steps forward with open arms.

Catching the excited nephilim around the waist and hoisting him up easily, archangel strength still as useful as ever, and he spins them around. Jack laughs and throws his arms out. Lucifer eventually stops his spinning and sets the young boy down, taking him by the shoulders instead, looking him over carefully.

"Have they been taking care of you?"

The boy nods giddily, "I did it! Just like you told me to!"

Lucifer chuckles fondly, petting his hair back with a single large hand, "I can see that kiddo! And you did great!"

Jack bounces at the praise, beaming brightly, the praise from his father better then anything in the world.

"I am so happy you're here father! I lost your feather."

Though he'd never say such things out loud he suspected that either Castiel or the Winchesters had something to do with it. Feather's do not just loss themselves. Lucifer chuckled, brushing a knuckle under his chin, "Well then, it would be just your luck that I happen to have three wings full."

A gun cocked itself, interrupting their moment, and they both turned at the sound. Dean was aimed and ready to go, Castiel's blade in hand, the angel beckoning the nephilim away from the archangel.

"Jack, get away from him, come."

The nephilim shook his head, stepping back into the archangels chest, Lucifer was warm and solid behind him and hands settled over his shoulders squeezing softly. Castiel took on a firm expression and waved a hand at the young one.

"Jack, go wait in the Impala."

He frowned slightly at the tone and made to respond, fingers tightened over his shoulders, and a bristled chin rubbed against his ear, "Mind your manners.", the little one bit his tongue and nodded.

Dean fired off a resounding shot, it wasn't in range to hit either boy or archangel, but it was close enough that Jack jumped around, eyes swirling a threatening gold. Dean's own blue orbs widened in surprise. The fingers tightened once more, and he was tugged back, pressed firmly to the mans chest behind him.

"Calm your temper little one."

Jack shook his head, clearing his mind, and his eyes returned to their normal stormy blue. He quickly latched onto the archangels arm, ignoring the stern light in his eyes for the brief moment it was there. Lucifer shook his head, patting the boys cheek playfully, Jack smiled up at him excitedly, "Father! Are you coming back with us!"

He quirked a smile, "Well now there is no where else I'd rather be."

* * *

Sam and Dean had been very against the idea of allowing Lucifer move in with them, of all the angels it could be, Lucifer was at the absolute lowest position on their list. But Jack had vouched for him, and for that brief moment that they tried to put their foot down and stop him, that brief moment he allowed his actual age to poke through and had thrown an abosute tantrum (one that put his father's to shame) and Lucifer had been the one to stop him from destroying the bunker completely, they agreed to allow him into their bunker with certain stipulations.

Lucifer chuckled as the boy tugged him down the hall towards where his room was, wanting to show him his little treasures he'd collected on the hunts he'd been allowed to join the boys on, at least, join them in the towns. Something he intended to put a stop to until he was able to teach the boy at least the basics of how to use his powers, he wasn't going to trust the likes of the Winchesters with someone as important with his only son, there was no way.

"And this is my room!", Jack pushes his door open, pulling him into a bland gray room, nothing in there to indicate that it was _his_ room, no pictures or posters, no toys, nothing colorful, it was a gray room with a single bed, a desk in the corner, and a dresser. The only spot of color was the red blanket on the bed. His son is a _child,_ little more then a _fledgling,_ and his supposed bedroom is more like a cell then a _bedroom_.

"This is your room?"

Jack nods, his smile faltering slightly, the tone in his father's voice not one he's used to, "Yes. Do you not like it?"

"Kiddo, its not that I don't like it", Lucifer pauses to find the right words, "Because it's your room, and anything about you I love, but well, it's kind of boring."

He nodded silently, looking around at the room silently, frowning softly at the sudden change in atmosphere, "Don't you have any toys or anything?", Jack shakes his head softly, the mood changing from charged excitement to something a bit sadder, "No. Dean doesn't like me and I don't want to make him mad asking for something he may think I don't deserve."

Well, that's another thing he's going to put an end to, his child is a _child,_ and you'd best be damn sure he's going to have _toys_.

"That's crazy talk", he cups the boy's cheek softly, staring intently into his eyes, "You can have toys. Lets make this room a bit more like y _our room_ , what do you want? You, my boy, can have anything your little heart desires."

"Really?", and just like that the excitement returns full force, face bright and eyes shining, "You mean it!"

Lucifer smiles at him, "Of course, name it and it's yours," he scratches at his cheek gently, leaning down closer, and Jack stares up at him wide eyed, "One of the perks of having an archangel as your papa, you can have the world if you want it.", Jack grins up at him, thinking long and hard about the thing he wanted, he didn't want to ask for too much lest he make him angry, but the thought of having something to play with was overwhelming.

"A bear."

"A bear?"

He nodded, grinning up at him excitedly, "A bear! A stuffed bear!"

The archangel chuckled, and raised his hand, Jack watched his had hover slightly, eyes wide and attentive, Lucifer held him on for a moment longer before snapping his fingers. He smiled when Jack's mouth fell open at the sudden appearance of the fluffy brown bear in his hand, Lucifer held it out for the boy, and chuckled when he snatched it up, hugging it tightly to his chest.

It was almost sad how excited he was to have something as simple as a teddy bear, he shouldn't be this excited about this, he should have teddies among other stuffed toys, and everything and anything his little heart could ever want. Instead of that, he was here, in a bland gray room, clutching a teddy bear to his chest as if should he let it go, someone might dare snatch it away from him.

"Well", Lucifer looked around at the drab walls, "We are going to change this.", he looked down at the boy intently, "What's your favorite color?", Jack looked up at him from over his bear, "Blue.", he poked the boys nose playfully and smiled, snapping his fingers again, the walls spilled with blue liquid, paint slowly washing away the gray. He huffs as a little body rams into his chest, hugging him tightly, bear clutched tightly to his chest as he clutched himself tightly to the archangels chest.

Jack twitched slightly, turning his head away, shaking his head softly, something was brushing against his ear.

He gave a soft giggled and looked up, into his father's smiling eyes, and at the feather he was flicking lightly against his ear. Long, slim, the same color as the one he'd lost earlier.

"We can't forget about that feather now can we?"

He flicked the feather over the spot under his ear again, drawing out another giggle, and smiled playfully, "They're good for more then keeping the bad dreams away, kiddo,", Jack yelped as his back hit the mattress, not sure when he'd reached it so fast, as they had been on the other side of the room only a moment ago, and now his teddy sit on the pillow, and a cold hand was reaching under his shirt for his belly, "They can help us explore that giggle a bit more."

* * *

Sam raises an eyebrow when they finally make their appearance in the kitchen, Jack's face is red and his hair is all over the place, Lucifer is chuckling at something he doesn't know about, and there's a teddy bear clutched to the nephilim's chest.

"Jack?", he tilts his head in confusion, "Where did you find that?"

The boy grins over at the archangel, who raises his eyebrows at him, and giggles into the fluff of the bears head.

"Father gave it to me!"

That has the hunter turning to look at the archangel in surprise, "You gave him a teddy bear?", and Lucifer shrugs as if its not a big deal. Jack smiles into the stuffed toys fluff and sits next to the hunter at the table, Sam grins down at him and whispers something that Lucifer can't quite hear, Jack nods back happily and it seems to be enough to satisfy the hunter, something reassured, something lifted from his shoulders.

"What have got for eats in this place?", the archangel is peering into their less then stellar fridge, "Something healthy? My kiddo isn't eating processed fatty foods all the time."

Sam raises an eyebrow at the archangel, feeling somewhat at ease around him with the boy sitting next to him, so far, in the months that they had been here Lucifer seemed to do anything to make his son happy. He seemingly wanted to show his son that he _could_ change, that he _would_ , he was going to be a better father then his was.

"You want him to eat healthy?", Sam resisted the urge to laugh at how crazy that sounded, " _You_?"

"I'm not sure what part of this is funny to you Sam, I just want my kiddo to live a well rounded healthy life."

Sam held his hands up in a placating manner, "Hey, I'm all for it, don't get your feathers in a bunch.", he looked back down at the kid when he giggled at the mention of feathers and curls his arms around his belly instead. Lucifer grins at him for a moment, and points a single finger at him, and it only makes him giggle more.

"Ohohoho, that's adorable,", he smiles at the giggles and the way he folds back, "That there is adorable."

"What's so funny?"

"You want me to show you?", Jack's giggling still, shaking his head at the question that wasn't posed for him, already feeling the tingles forming in his belly. Lucifer leans forward over the counter, smiling at the fledglings giggles, "Cause I'd love to."

Jack shakes his head again, scooting his chair back, as if he thinks he could escape the archangel if he wanted to. Sam looks between them quickly, once, and twice, and a smile slowy spreads over his features, "No way."

Lucifer nods quickly, eyes already fixed on the little nephil boy, "Most definitely _yes_ way!", he slowly stepped out from behind the counter, "You wanna see?", finally Jack set his bear down, on the table next to Sam's book, and backed away a step.

"No!"

Sam chuckles as the boy backs his way toward the hall, as Lucifer straighens and rolls his shoulders, "I didn't ask _you_ squirt."

There isn't much of a chase. Lucifer cheats, and Jack is so focused on not being caught he forgets that he too has powers, the only thing he knows is one minute he turns down a hall, Lucifer's bends at just the right moment to catch him over his shoulder, and his back is hitting the mattress again.

The only difference between this time and the last being that Sam is chuckling over his father's shoulder.

* * *

"Hey now!", the boy let loose a fit of giggles when a cool hand wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back down, the larger man reaching for his side again, "Where do you think you're going?"

He reached for one of the man's hands, holding onto it tightly, one less hand to get him with. The elder smiled down at him, relishing in his giggles, and wiggled his free hand into the boy's side carefully.

"You think one hand down will stop me?", he gave his lowest rib a playful pinch and the boy jolted, giggling brightly, "Father!"

If only they could see him now, the big bad devil himself, wearing fluffy pajama pants covered in tiny little snowman, playing such childish games with his child. He who was meant to destroy worlds giggling like the child he was, the great adversary relishing in the childlike laughter that came from the boy who held his heart.

"Do you see what you've done to me?", Lucifer grins down at the fledgling, walking his fingers up to his belly, Jack sucks in a breath, trying to pull as far away from him as he can, giggles making it hard to keep it that way, "I was supposed to destroy worlds!", his boy giggled and his fingers clutched tightly at his fathers, so little compared to the archangels own, "And yet, I adore hearing you giggle, it fills me with a warmth I haven't felt in such a long time.", he claws into his belly pulling a shriek from the boy, "You've turned me soft, you little monster!"

"Are you sure it was not your age father?"

Lucifer froze, his eyes taking on a dangerous light, and he leaned over to look into his son's eyes.

"Did you just call me old?"

The boy giggled on his own, peering up into his father's shining eyes, and nodded shyly, "Ancient?"

"Oh!", Jack shrieked again, trying to twist on his side, "You little-!", he pulled him around, twisting his hand around in the boys, curling their fingers together, and tugged his arm up quickly, clawing his free hand down his side. He squirmed and squealed and giggled, pressing himself as deep into his father's stomach as he could, anything to get away from those knowledgeable fingers. For the first time in forever, he was actually feeling like a child enjoying their childhood, and acting like one, in this moment he wasn't as grown as he appeared, but a child. A real actual fledgling. Giggling and playing. Having a good time.

"Fahahahather! Nohohoho!"

He turned, only slightly, but it was enough, and Lucifer bent and buried his face into the Nephilim's neck. He screamed in laughter, his fingers curling around the ones holding his hand over his head and gripped at his father's shirt with his other hand.

Lucifer chuckled into the boy's neck, smiling at the happy giggles that exploded from him, "I wonder...", he poked a finger into his belly, "Will this spot get me the same reaction?", Jack giggled, jumping slightly at each and every poke, squirming around where he was pressed to his father's chest. Lucifer poked everywhere he could, chuckling softly at the boy's giggles.

Jack sucked in a breath as the poking stopped, but the hand stayed where it was, resting there calmly.

"I'll give you a chance to apologize for making fun of my age."

He smiled at the youngster's giggles, drumming his fingers against his belly, making sure he knows that he's not bluffing.

"Or I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

Jack giggled, looking up at the archangel, and shook his head. Lucifer smiled down at him, pressing their temples together, and dug in.

"Hey!", the deep voice rumbled from down the hall, "I sure whatever it is your laughing about is freaking hilarious! But some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Luci."

Sam's voice cut through the din of the ringing silence, Jack's deep breaths filling in the empty space, Lucifer chuckles into the Nephilim's neck making him giggle softly again.  
"Yes love?"

The bed dips and Jack reaches for his adopted parent, his eyes begging him for help, and the hunter chuckles at him.

"You know how to get him to stop kiddo."

Jack turns to look up at his father, quickly reaching up, and pecks a quick kiss to the archangel's cheek. Lucifer smiles at him, returning the quick peck in kind, and curls their arms around again, hugging the boy to his chest instead. Jack hummed comfortably and nuzzled his cheek against his father's chin, smiling at the feeling of warm lips pressing to the side of his temple.

"Are you coming to bed, Sammy?"

The younger hunter hums, brushing his adopted son's hair from his eyes as they flutter with sleep, smiling at him as he seems to drift off to the warmth of his father's chest and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair.

"Is he sleeping with us tonight again?"

Lucifer peers down at the boy, nodding sadly, and rubs his thumb over his cheek, "Yes. His nightmares are back. He will only sleep where he feels safe."

* * *

 **See that? See that implied samifer there! A dash of Samifer and adopted parents Samifer is the bestest!**


End file.
